


A Hawk and his Mischief

by summerlove_jls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Clint Barton, Asexual Loki, Asexual Relationship, Building a relationship, Implied Mpreg, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Hulk, conception by dubious means, no non-con, non graphic reference to torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a desperate choice, of love growing in an unlikely place and an archer's decision to take a chance on a broken soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning out my next installment of my Mischief’s Brood series and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So here is the first chapter. It’s unrelated to my other stories. It’s not compliant with anything after The Avengers. Please, note the tags. I was reading a lot of asexual fics the other week and thought to add this concept in to the plot bunny and things started to take shape. This is going to be the story of building a relationship from a pile of rubble because of a desperate choice that a broken soul made in order to heal.

“Agent Barton.”  Jarvis’s voice broke through the haze of sleep in a smooth tone so as to not startle Barton and launch him into defensive mode.  “Agent Barton, the Avengers are being called to assemble.”

Clint took a deep breath in and scrubbed his hands over his face vigorously.  He swung his legs off the bed and sat up.  “What’s going on, Jarvis?”

“Energy readings have been detected that are strikingly similar to the energy emitted by Loki.  The Captain and Sir are assembling the Avengers to investigate.”  Jarvis explained.

It had been a year since the attack on New York.  The Avengers had become a separate entity from SHIELD and Clint had decided that Stark’s offer of living space and a spot on the payroll was the change he needed after being compromised like he had been.  Trust was not an easy thing to come by in an organization like SHIELD and even harder to earn back, even if it was unfairly taken.  Too many agents threw wary looks in Clint’s direction; and not the wary looks of unease he was used to getting from baby agents when they realized how close they were to the famed Hawkeye.  The shift to being a full time Avenger was refreshing.  Clint still used his skills and was part of team that he trusted to have his back and they trusted him to be their eyes and make the shot.

Clint moved about his room, getting his gear on as he was processing the reason for this call to assemble.  Clint had used Tony’s resources to get a shrink he could trust not to report back to SHIELD but would still be able to deal with a patient who had been magically brainwashed by a being from another planet.  Clint was an assassin for hire before he was recruited by SHIELD so it wasn’t as if his hands hadn’t been dirty in the past.  His team, along with Dr. Martin, had helped Clint accept that what he had done under Loki’s control wasn’t his fault.  He accepted this and was able to heal.  What he had problems dealing with and what Dr. Martin was trying to help him accept was the deep feelings of empathy that he had for the fallen prince.  Thor had reported back that the healers on Asgard had detected traces of the mind gem’s influence on Loki when they had examined him up on his return.  Turns out Asgard had heard of the glowing blue stone in Loki’s scepter, which was not originally his.   Clint had known that other influences were in play and that they were of a dubious sort.  Loki had shown signs early on of previous distress.  He was sweaty and clammy with sunken eyes and his shaky legs led to him stumble as they left the research facility with the Tesseract.  The scepter had made Loki and his orders top priority in Clint’s mind.  When they reached their first secure stop after stealing the Tesseract, Clint was able to push Loki to let him tend to any wounds he might have.  What Clint found was, mostly healed, evidence of torture.  Clint was also able to tell when Loki would be dragged out of reality and was made to converse with his “allies.” 

When the scepter’s control over Clint was severed, the leveling out was rough and all he could think about was vengeance.  He needed to put an arrow through Loki’s eye.  The immediate reaction was that Clint needed Loki gone.  He launched right into the battle without another thought.  Once he was leveled out and he was dealing with what had happened he was overwhelmed with guilt.  The shrink had helped him work through the guilt over the agents he killed, guilt over almost taking the Helicarrier down, guilt over not telling anyone what he knew about Loki and his “allies”, guilt over the secrets he had given up to Loki so easily when he asked, guilt over the weird sort of friendship he and Loki had cultivated during down time while the minions were working.  The mind gem did not take away his personality or Loki’s.  He was in the depths of self-loathing as he told Dr. Martin that he thought in a different situation he and Loki would be friends.  He told Dr. Martin how he easily told Loki that he was ace and explained to Loki that this meant he didn’t experience sexual attraction.  He had had sex in the past but he disliked it and had no wish to have intercourse in the future.  Clint was still into romance, he wanted to love, to hold someone, he liked to kiss and cuddle.  He told Dr. Martin of the exasperation on Loki’s part that there was an actual name for such a status and that there were others that experienced things in the same way.  He confided in the doctor that Loki had told him about his own feelings about sex, about trying to fit into the same circle with Thor and his friends especially Fandral, the notorious playboy of the bunch.  He had told Clint that Thor knew about his feelings but it was chalked up as another one of Loki’s peculiarities.    

Some of Clint’s inner turmoil was alleviated when Thor told the team that the healers in Asgard could deduce from the state of Loki’s body that he had been tortured before he came to Earth.  Loki, however, would not speak about his time in the void or who had hurt him and given him the scepter and the Chitauri army.  Loki was being imprisoned for various charges, many of them stemming from the time surrounding Thor’s banishment on Earth, including sending the Destroyer to the small town in New Mexico where Thor was.

Thor had come to Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower, a week ago to tell the team that Loki had escaped prison.  Thor had stayed at the tower and had decided to make this one of his longer stays on Earth.  Now, according to Jarvis, Loki was potentially back on Earth and up to who-knows-what. 

Clint had made his way up to the roof and strapped himself into the pilot seat of the AvengerJet, which was basically Stark’s version of a quinjet; a version Tony claimed was much better.

“Where are we heading?”  Clint asked as the others buckled in.

“Jarvis sent the coordinates of the energy readings to the jet’s navigation system.  We’re heading to Norway, about 130 miles west of Oslo.”  Tony said as he placed his collapsible suit’s case on the floor next to his seat. 

“The government knows we’re coming and our plan is to take him if he’s there.”  Steve said as he buckled in.  “The energy readings are not close to any kind of populated area, but we want to be wary of anyone who might have stumbled into the area.  Let’s make this a clean grab if we can.  Bruce, we want Hulk to be ready but not out until we need him.”  Bruce gave a nod as he took his seat.  The jet took off with all 6 Avengers inside as they headed to Norway. 

* * *

 

The jet set down at about 3 am, in a clearing about a half mile from the energy readings.  Stark had made the thing for stealth, so they hoped for coming in undetected.  Cap had a hand-held navigation device that would take the team to the area where the energy readings emanated from.  He had gone over the plan for covering the terrain as they headed into the forested area.  They stuck close together, knowing that it would take their numbers to take down Loki if he was hostile. 

Jarvis was still getting pings of energy being detected every so often in the area, so they assumed that Loki was still there and using his magic.  He must be unaware that the scientists in the group could track the energy he used and that it was a unique signature compared with other energy emitting sources.  Thor’s energy readings differed greatly to those that they got from Loki when last he was on Earth. 

The Avengers approached the location of the energy readings and the scene they came upon caused them to stop in their tracks.

There was a campfire burning.  Loki appeared to be seated up against a tree, but their view of him was obstructed by a young women who looked about 20 years old.  She had inky black hair, like Loki, that went just past her shoulders.  Her green eyes shined bright against her pale skin.  She was wearing metal armor similar to what Thor had on his arms, but it was all black.  She stood up on her knees in front of Loki with what looked like a jagged sickle on an axe handle drawn and out in front of her.  Her arms trembled with the tight grip she had on the handle.

“Stay back.”  She called out the group as they stopped and ready their weapons.  Her eyes scanned the group back and forth quickly and her breath quickened.

Thor moved towards the front of the group.  “Hela?”

“Stay back, we mean no harm.”  She said quickly, adjusting her grip on her axe.

“Hela, why aren’t you on your throne in Helheim?”  Thor asked as he held his hands out in a placating way.

“I left.  I told them I may not come back.  I would send word.”  She said without stopping her scanning of the group, continuing to shield Loki from view.

“Why?!”  Thor said in shock.

“I had to save him.  And then…then I had to help him and we came here to rest while my magic restored.  Please, Uncle.  We mean no harm.  We want to go to Alfheim to Uncle Frey to seek sanctuary.  I can’t transport us again…not yet.”  Hela pleaded.

* * *

 

Bruce shifted back behind the group and took deep breaths.  The other guy was stirring, but the feeling was strange and he wasn’t sure why.  He felt like Hulk was going to break forth on his own, but he wasn’t angry or scared, so he wasn’t sure what had gotten the other guy riled up.  Every time he took a breath in through his nose the other guy shifted inside his mind.

* * *

 

“Hela, did you help Loki escape?”  Thor asked pointedly.

“Escape!  He didn’t escape!  He was taken!”  Hela shouted.  “I had to save him.’  She said much quieter. 

There was movement behind Hela as Loki adjusted himself and he continued to sit against the tree.

“Step away from Loki, miss.”  Cap said in his commanding voice.  Romanoff aimed one of her guns and Clint got an arrow notched and ready to draw the string of his bow back.  You could hear the hum of Iron Man’s repulsor charging up. 

“Please, we mean no harm.”  She said against just above a whisper.  There was movement behind her again and then the 6 Avengers heard the cry of a baby coming from the area they couldn’t see.  They held their offensive stance and then they heard the roar of the Hulk as Bruce transformed behind them and surged forward in between the group of Avengers and Hela and Loki. 

“STOP!”  Hulk shouted at the group.  “There’s a mommy!”  He shouted again.

The cries of the baby continued as Hulk looked behind Hela, at Loki.  Hela looked quickly back and forth between the Avengers and Hulk, unsure of whether to start swinging her axe or not. 

Hulk looked back at the other Avengers.  “Puny god smells like a mommy.”  He implored.

“Big guy, you’re going to have to move so we can get to Loki.”  Iron Man said.  The Avengers had their weapons drawn and ready to take down the escaped prince and the girl who had been shielding him.

NOOOOO!  Only mean daddies hurt mommies!  NOT TEAM!  Puny god smells like a mommy!  Team doesn’t hurt mommies!”

The entire team knew Bruce’s background; how his father was abusive for years before he killed Bruce’s mother when Bruce was 8.  Everyone quickly understood Hulk’s logic.  Tony flipped up the face plate of the suit as he lowered his arm.  He made eye contact with Hulk.  “Okay, buddy.  You’re right, the team doesn’t hurt mommies.  But we’ve got to figure out what’s going on, okay.”  The rest of the team lowered their weapons. 

When Hulk saw his team ease their stances, he sat on the ground and pulled Loki into his lap with his massive arms.  The team could see now that Loki looked worse for wear and exhausted.  His clothes were ragged and he clutched a tiny blanketed bundle close to his chest.  He was whimpering as Hulk pulled him close and surrounded Loki with those massive arms of his. 

“Shhhh….Hulk protect the mommy.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Hela looked on the scene with wide eyes and the great green giant shielded her father from the other Avengers and rocked him slowly; the baby had settled down and was sleeping again.  She lowered her axe as she watched.

“Hela?  Did Loki birth the infant?”  Thor asked with a soft tone as he walked slowly up behind her.  The other Avengers quickly took note of the question and awaited the response. 

Hela slowly turned toward her uncle, looking him in the face and nodded her head.  Then she spoke.  “He’s not like me, though.  He has another sire; not just Loki.”

Thor shook his head in disbelief.  “How?”  Thor suddenly got angry.  “Did someone take liberties with his person while he was imprisoned?”  Thor looked ready to smash someone with Mjolnir. 

“No, uncle.”  Hela threw her hands up towards Thor to try to placate him.  “Father said he used the same spell he used to make me.  This time he also used the essence that he possessed of the other sire; I think it was a lock of hair.  The child is biologically his and the other parent.  He wove the spell to grow the life within him and used an illusion to hide it from the guards and other prisoners.”

Thor closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding.

The other Avengers looked at each other in disbelief.  If what they were hearing was true, then the unbalanced alien prince they came to collect had magically impregnated himself while in prison and had given birth to said magically created child, yesterday.

“If this is true, it gives a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘go fuck yourself’.”  Tony shook his head.

“ _Stark_.”  Steve chastised.

“That doesn’t explain why they are here.”  Natasha said.

“Hela, how did you come to be on Midgard?”  Thor asked, taking up Natasha’s line of questioning.

Hela had turned back to watch Hulk cradle her father in his arms.  Loki had drifted to sleep as the Hulk held her father and new brother close to his chest to keep them warm.

“He was taken from Asgard.  I felt father’s magic send out a cry for help to me.  I knew who had taken him and knew that I had to get him back.”  Hela explained.

“Who had taken him?”  Steve asked, showing that the others were following this conversation closely. 

Hela looked over the Avengers and her gaze settled back to Thor.  “Thanos.”  Thor’s faced blanched at the mention of the titan.  Hela continued.  “Thanos took Loki to exact punishment for failing to bring him the Tesseract.  I think it was a bounty hunter that snatched him from the dungeons.”  Hela moved to sit on a log that was placed close to the fire. “I used stealth to get into the territory of Thanos and found my father.  I planned on stealing him away quickly; not much damage had been dealt to him yet and the illusion was still holding, just barely though.  They had not discovered that Father was incubating a child.  I can imagine the horrors that would have occurred if they had.  I used pathways that I knew to get closer to Yggdrasil so I could teleport between realms.  The babe was born on Nidavellir.  I procured us shelter for the 2 days from a dwarf who owed me a boon and I shielded us from detection.  Father birthed the infant yesterday.  I had the strength to move us to Midgard and we arrived here a few hours ago.  Our hope was to shelter here until my magic stores were regenerated enough to move us to Alfheim.  We planned to petition Uncle Frey that he might grant Father sanctuary with the babe.  But, somehow you have detected our presence.  I was not aware that Midgardians could sense magical signatures.”

“Well, not all of us, just one genius here, with the help of the other genius that is currently large and green and not so ragey, right now.”  Tony interjected.  “Anyway, it’s more of detecting energy surges.  We were tracking the energy that Loki had given off last time he was here.  Our readings indicated the same energy Loki had given off was also being emitted at this location.  But, I guess it was you giving off those signals.”

Hela nodded her head in agreement and absently said “My father and my magical signatures are almost identical since Loki is my only parent.”  Tony got a perplexed look on his face.  Just then, the baby started crying again.

Loki stirred, as Hulk moved to slowly adjust Loki to a more sitting-up position.  “Baby hungry?”  Hulk asked quietly.  The Avengers were amazed by the change in demeanor Hulk had demonstrated during this whole situation.

“Yes.”  Loki said with a hoarse voice.  “I have to feed him.” 

Hulk scooted around so that Loki was shielded from the view of the other Avengers as he adjusted his shirt so that he could nurse the baby.

“Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?”  Clint asked as his eyes widened.  Tony and Steve both gave equal expressions.  Thor looked perplexed as if he was trying to figure out the “how” of the situation.

“The milk ducts are small and temporary.  Father said they would produce milk for about a week and then he would need a different source of nourishment for the baby.” Hela explained.

Hulk stopped shifting when he felt that Loki would have enough privacy to nurse.  Loki unwrapped the swaddling blanket a little and brought the newborn to his chest.  He didn’t have breasts like a woman would; instead the milk ducts formed inside his chest cavity with his nipples and areolas swollen with milk.  The baby latched onto the nipple and began hungrily drinking. 

“Baby cute.”  Hulk said to Loki.

Loki smiled down lovingly at the child.  “He’s beautiful.”  Loki switched the babe to the other nipple and the child continued to drink his fill.

“I have so many questions; I don’t think I know where to start.”  Steve said as he looked on.  The Avengers could only see hints of movement as the Hulk was totally shielding Loki from the team.

After a few minutes of silence, the team saw Loki shifting and heard the small sound of a baby burp. 

Hulk turned his head towards his team.  “Banner says Loki and baby need checked out.  Says baby cannot stay out in cold.  Hulk not want team to hurt Loki or baby.”

“Oh, Big Guy.”  Tony said as panels started shifting on the back of his suit and he stepped out.  He approached Hulk carefully.  “Hey buddy.  We couldn’t tell like you could.  We didn’t know about Loki being the mommy until you told us.  And you know us, Big Guy.  You know we would never hurt a baby.”  Tony tentatively reached his hand up and patted Hulk’s arm.

Hulk nodded his head in agreement. 

“So you and Bruce are talking to each other now, in there?”  Tony asked, pointing to Hulk’s head. 

“Hulk make Banner wake up and see.  Need to tell Hulk what to do.  Hulk keep Loki and baby warm.”

“So Bruce wants to come back out to check them out?”  Tony asked.

Hulk nodded and began shifting around so that he was facing the team; Loki still cradled in his lap.     

Loki whimpered slightly in fear as he drew closer to Hulk’s chest. 

“Loki, you have my word that I will protect you and your babe.”  Thor called out to Loki.  Upon not hearing a response, he continued.  “Loki, I will do just as I did with Hela.  On my honor, I will let no harm befall this child nor you.  I will help you get to our uncle, the King of Alfheim, and seek sanctuary if that is what you wish.”

Loki sat up and peered over Hulk’s arm.  “Truly?”  He asked with desperation in his eyes. 

“Yes. Loki.  Come, Banner wishes to return and inspect the health of you and your little one.”  Thor responded.

Loki glanced up at Hulk and then with Hulk’s help, maneuvered until he was standing.  Hulk steadied him with one finger on his back.  Loki adjusted the baby so that his head was resting on Loki’s shoulder as he looked out on to the Avengers assembled.  The group saw the tuft of blonde hair on the baby’s head and rosy cheeks along with eyes that moved around on the surroundings, not focusing on any one thing.  Steve would have to agree with Hulk, the baby was cute. 

Thor stepped to Loki and steadied him, while leading him away from Hulk so that he could revert back to Banner. 

“Loki, another glorious child you have created.”  Thor exclaimed in a quieter tone than was unusual for him.  “What is your son’s name?”

“Vali Heidir.”  Loki said smiling as he stroked the baby’s hair and adjusted him to a cradling position so Thor could see the child.

Natasha noticed the looked on Thor’s face when Loki said the baby’s name.  Natasha, being the expert she was at reading people, noticed the uneasy surprise on Thor’s face before he cooled his features.  Loki didn’t notice because he was gazing down at the infant, giving soft coos and stroking the child’s hand with one of his fingers.

“You’ve given him two names, as Midgardians do?”  Thor questioned.

Loki looked up, smiled and nodded his head. 

Natasha noted the tone that Thor had used here and had been using since talking to Loki.  Something was up and she knew Thor knew more about this situation.  She would be inquiring about this later.

“Is he named after his father, Loki?” Thor asked gently. 

The smile slid off Loki’s face and his gaze fell to the ground.  Loki clutched Vali closer to his chest. 

“Oh, Loki.”  Thor slid his arm all the way across Loki’s back and pulled him in close, careful of the swaddled bundle in Loki’s arms.  He kissed Loki’s temple and tightened the embrace.

* * *

 

Through whatever means of cooperation Bruce and Hulked had worked out during this situation; Bruce remained awake and alert after the transformation back.  He was wearing the special undershorts that Tony had designed to withstand the Hulk transformations.  Tony went back to the suit and pulled out the emergency clothing he had tight-packed into a special compartment.  Bruce got redressed and pulled on the shoes that he had somehow flung off before he fully changed.

Once Bruce was dressed, he joined the group of Avengers, minus Thor to discuss the current status of the situation.

* * *

 

“Have our mission goals changed?”  Steve asked.

“No, our objective was to locate the source of the energy pings and bring Loki in if he was here.”  Natasha stated.  “I say we still bring him in.”

“I think, we need to rethink where we are bringing him in to.”  Tony added.

“The Other Guy isn’t going to settle for anything other than bringing him into the med bay at the Tower.  I’m going to have to agree with him on this.  A newborn cannot be out in this climate.  I want to check them over.  I don’t know how Loki carried and gave birth to the baby.  He needs to be checked out for that and any other wounds from being captured.”  Bruce said.

“I don’t think Thor is going to go for anything else, either.”  Tony said nodded towards said Asgardian, who had sat down in the same area as Hela and brought Loki down to sit next to him. 

“I don’t know if I like the idea of Thor just deciding that Loki can seek sanctuary on some other planet.  He needs to face justice for what he’s done.”  Steve explained.

Clint had remained unusually quiet throughout this exchange.  Normally, he was an active participant in discussions during missions when parameters or objectives needed to be changed.

Natasha had noticed this.  “Clint, what’s your view?”  She asked him bringing into the discussion.

Clint didn’t answer for a few moments, collecting his thoughts.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  It was time to tell the team some of what he knew.  “I think that the invasion was probably not Loki’s idea or his choice.  I don’t know specifics; but we know Thor said that the healers on Asgard found traces of the scepter’s control in him.  I’m pretty confident that he was tortured sometime before he came through that portal.  I…I saw the evidence of it.” 

The team was silent as they processed the information they were just told. 

“I’ve been working through this with the shrink.  I know I should have told you all sooner.  But Asgard was dealing with him and I thought we would never see him again.”  Clint added.

“This does change things.”  Steve said.  “You think we might be dealing with an enemy under duress and potentially a torture victim.  I think we are going to need to follow Bruce’s lead and start with the medical treatment as a priority.”

“Cap, I think Thor knows more about this situation.  He’s treating Loki with kid-gloves.  He was ready to haul Loki back to Asgard before we got here and he seems to have done a complete 180, without much in terms of explanation.”  Natasha explained. 

“So we need a debriefing from Thor, as well.”  Steve added in, as the group discussion broke apart and they moved towards the seated beings. 

Thor saw the rest of the Avengers break about from their impromptu team meeting.  He knew to let him team discuss the situation without him.  No doubt they would have questions about why he had vowed to help Loki seek refuge off world and not take him back to Asgard.  He would tell his team information, but first, he needed to make sure Loki was at least physically well.

Bruce approached Loki and crouched down in front of him. “Hey Loki.”  He began with a quiet, even tone.  “We want to get you out of this cold and make sure you and the baby are okay.  We want to bring you back to the Tower and set you up in the med bay so I can check you two out.  Hulk wants me to tell you that it will be safe and warm.”

Loki looked over to Thor, questioningly.

“This med bay they speak of is like a healing room, brother.  I have faith that Banner’s other self speaks the truth, as well as the doctor.”  Thor reassured Loki.

Loki looked over toward Hela. 

“It is your choice, Father.  I will help you in any way I can.”  She replied.

Loki looked down at the baby and then back to Bruce.  “I will accompany you to the healing room in Stark’s tower.”  Loki said softly. 

Thor rose and he and Bruce helped Loki stand.  Thor removed his cape and wrapped it around Loki, who cuddled little Vali Heidir close to his chest.

Thor and Bruce flanked either side of Loki and supported him as they walked back to the AvengerJet.

Once they got to the jet, Bruce led Loki to a bed they had set up for injured team members.  He walked to the other side of the jet and then came back with a medium size plastic container.  He placed some padding inside and placed a folded soft towel inside.  Loki placed Vali in the makeshift baby bed and Bruce secured his swaddling and placed a smaller towel on the baby as an extra blanket.  The container was placed on the bed next to where Loki would lay.  Bruce and Thor helped Loki lay back and Bruce took out an extra blanket from the cupboard.  Loki clutched Thor’s cape close to him as Bruce and Thor spread the extra blanket over Loki. 

“The flight will be a couple of hours.  You should try to rest as best you can.  I know that isn’t much for the baby, but it will keep him secure.  It’s actually pretty close to what they use at the hospital for newborns.”  Bruce started to make his way to the seating area of the jet. 

“Rest well, brother.  I will keep watch.”  Thor said as he followed Bruce towards the seats.

As the jet took off, the team put on headsets so they all could communicate easily during the flight.

“Thor, buddy.  What the hell is going on?  You know something about what’s going on.  We’re willing to treat Loki as a potential victim in all of this, including the invasion, based on what Hawkeye has told us.  But, you’ve got to fill us in.”  Tony started the conversation.

Thor and Hela were seated next to each other.  Thor thought for a moment.  He put his arm around his niece and pulled her to his side.

“I suppose I should start with how Hela came into being…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thor thinks, he knows who the other daddy is……hmmmm…but he’s not telling…not yet, at least.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Drop me a note and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains borrowed and altered scene from Thor: The Dark World.

Hela leaned into her uncle’s side as he began to explain to the Avengers the story of his niece’s creation.  “Loki and I were close as children but as we entered adolescence we had discovered that our talents laid in very different areas.  I was a quick study in our weapons training and excelled in our training as warriors.  Loki was more adept to smaller weapons, daggers and throwing knives and he was becoming more and more well-versed in magic.  He focused his studies on developing into a powerful sorcerer instead of a mighty warrior.  This had earned him ridicule from our friends.  I have come to learn that they were more my friends than Loki’s.  Loki also had some peculiarities that caused him to stand out amongst others.  Loki was never fond of pursuing partners for bedsport.  He would engage in courting relationships with young men and women around our age, but they never seemed to last very long.  It would seem that Loki would prefer casual company instead of more carnal pleasures.  This caused rumors to spread about him.”

“So he’s probably asexual.”  Bruce interjected.

Thor looked over to Banner, confused.  “I’m not familiar with this terminology.”

“A person who is asexual does not experience sexual attraction.  They do not have a desire to engage in sex.  Some asexual people are content by themselves, others enjoy the company of close friends and others seek a romantic relationship.”  Bruce answered.

“There are others like this?”  Thor asked.

“It’s possible at least 1% of the population is asexual, here on Earth.”  Bruce answered.

“I do not know if Loki is this ‘asexual’.”  Thor stated.

Clint cleared his throat.  “Uh...he…he is.”  Clint added to the conversation. 

Thor looked in Clint’s direction questioningly.

“Um…I’m an ace, most of the others know that.  Loki….he saw this when he was in my mind and uh….we talked about it and he said that he felt that way, too.  He was pretty surprised that there was a name for this and that there were other people who felt the same way he did.”  Clint explained.

“Continue, Thor.”  Steve said, trying to get back on track.

“Yes.”  Thor picked back up with his prior train of thought.  “Loki became more and more isolated.  I was so consumed with myself, I did not notice.  On Asgard, there is a great stigma if you need to be tended to by the mind healers.  Loki kept himself guarded but he was plagued by deep loneliness and what you, Midgardians, would call depression.  Loki continued to study magic and became quite skilled.  Loki discovered the means to create an artificial womb to incubate an infant.  This is normally healing magic that is used if there are complications during a pregnancy.  Loki used this magic to create a womb within himself to incubate a child he created from himself.  When our mother found out, she questioned Loki as to why he worked such magic on himself.  Loki told her that with a child of his own, he would not be alone anymore.  That his child would be talented in magic, as he was, and he would spend time to teach her to wield it, just as mother taught him.”

“How old was he when this happened, Thor?”  Natasha asked.

Thor thought a moment.  “He was the equivalent to 19 Midgardian years.”

The group sat in silence for a moment, then Thor continued his story.  “Loki was not thinking clearly when he created the initial spell.  His use of the same essence for both parents had rather adverse effects on the child.”

The eyes of the Avengers shifted to Hela, who smirked.  “Do you want me to show them, Uncle?”  She asked.

“If you feel comfortable doing so, niece.”  Thor responded. 

Hela nodded and let the spell altering her appearance fade.  This was the same type of spell that altered her father’s appearance to make him seem Aesir in nature instead of Jotun.  The left side of her body became a greyish-black color that resembled decaying flesh.  Her skin looked like it was torn away in some places, revealing black muscle.  The fingers on her left hand were skeletal as if the skin and muscle had decayed away.  Her face remained intact but it was still the greyish black color.  Her eyes remained unchanged and were the same piercing green that they were when the spell was in place.

Stunned fascination painted Bruce and Tony’s face as they looked at her.  “I would love to scan you to see what that looks like.”  Tony broke the silence that has fallen on the rest of the group.

Hela chuckled and brought the spell back up so that her body returned to the form it was when the Avengers first stumbled upon Loki and her.  “People saw this as a sign that I was to rule the realm of the dead.  They said my dual nature showed that I was the link between the land of the living and the land of the dead.”  She shrugged her shoulders.

“Hela was treated as a Princess of Asgard until such time that she went to Helheim to rule.  I swore on my honor that I would defend her from those that would treat her ill because of her appearance or her parentage.

“So what is going on now, Thor?”  Natasha asked.

Thor nodded his head at this signal to continue his recounting of events.  “I have already told you of the events surrounding my banishment, Loki’s discovery of his parentage and his fall from the Bifrost.”    

The group nodded.

“After the Chitauri invasion, Loki and I returned to Asgard.  Loki was tended to by the healers.  He only had the injuries he sustained from Banner’s other self and those were almost healed.  He then went before the Allfather to stand judgment for his actions.  The exchange did not go well.  They goaded each other and I fear what was said may have thrown Loki’s fragile mind into an unfortunate state.”

“What happened?”  Steve asked.

“Uncle, I could project your memory for them to see, if it would help.”  Hela offered.

“Hela, that might be the best way for them to understand the exchange.”  Thor replied.

Natasha and Clint shifted the aircraft into autopilot and turned their seats so they could see what Thor was about to divulge.

Hela placed her fingers of one hand on Thor’s temple.  Then she held her other hand out as if giving the sign to ‘stop’.  Light projected from her palm and morphed into what looked like a movie projection without the need of a screen. 

* * *

 

 

_Thor stood next to his mother.  They were both on Odin’s right.  Odin sat upon the golden throne._

_Loki was marched into the throne room with his hands bound in chains and were connected to a chain around his waist.  A collar was fastened around his neck and a chain connected that to the chain around his waist.  His ankles were shackled and a chain connected the shackles to his waist as well.  The chains rattled with every step he took._

_Frigga muffled a cry seeing her youngest bound and led before the King.   “_ _Loki”_

_Loki refused to look at his mother or Thor.  He continued walking up towards the steps of the throne.  He clicked his heels together and stood as a soldier standing at attention.  He then loosened his stance and said with a measure of mirth, “I really don’t see what all the fuss is about?”_

_Odin looked stony as he questioned.  “Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin and death.”_

_“I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you.”  Loki retorted._

_“We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.”  Odin responded._

_“Give or take 5,000 years.”  Loki answered with a smirk._

_“All this because Loki desires a throne.”  Odin chastised._

_“It is my birthright!”  Loki challenged._

_“Your birthright … was to die!”  Odin shouted.  “As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.”_

_The hurt was minute on Loki’s face before he cooled his features.  “If I’m for the axe then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.”  Frigga cried out “No!” as she gave a loud sob._

_Loki continued, “It’s not that I don’t love our little talks it’s just… I don’t love them.”_

_Odin continued coldly, “Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive, and you’ll never see her again. You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.”_

_Loki let a small gasp out and his eyes got glazed with unshed tears.  He no longer hid the hurt on his face._

_“Loki!”  Thor yelled.  “Tell Father of the mind control.  Tell him what happened to you in the void.”  Thor pleaded._

_Loki chanced a look in Thor’s direction and then shouted to no one in particular, “I am not weak!”  He shouted.  “No one controls me!  I am not a weak creature that would succumb to another like some pathetic milksop!”_

_Loki was led out of the throne room and down to the dungeons._

 

* * *

 

The projection ended and Hela removed her hand from Thor’s temple.  Natasha and Clint turned back around and continued the flight plan in progress. 

“I thought my dad was bad.”  Tony said shaking his head.  “Thor, your dad is kind of a dick.”

Thor gave a mirthless chuckle and nodded his head.  “I can only assume that Loki’s mind continued to shatter while he was in his cell and alone.” 

“When I asked him about the child; he told me that he found love but it was unrequited.  He wanted to preserve that love and not be alone so he created another child and this time used the essence he had from a lock of hair he clipped.”  Hela added.  “The child was created because of the desperation of a broken soul.  He had no plan for what would actually happen when the child was born.  How he would live in a cell with Father.”

“Thor, you know who the father is, don’t you?”  Natasha asked.

“Aye, I think I have a strong idea who the other sire is, but it is not for me to say.  Not until, I speak with Loki again, especially knowing now that Loki might have feelings for this man.”

“And, your uncle would give Loki sanctuary on his planet?”  Steve asked.

“I think that under the circumstances; that Loki was stolen from Asgard and there was no rescue attempt, only an attempt to apprehend and that Loki now has a newborn…with these factors, our Uncle Frey may allow Loki to reside in the palace of Alfheim where he is King.”  Thor answered. “Uncle Frey knows of the circumstances behind Hela’s creation and there are sharp parallels between that and the creation of Vali Heidir.  Frey would try to help Loki for our mother’s sake and Loki’s.”

 

“We’re approaching New York City now.  Our ETA is 5 minutes.”  Clint called. 

Bruce went back to secure Loki and baby for landing as the rest of the Avengers did the same for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. Drop a comment and let me know what you are thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was longer that I was planning, but there were some things that I wanted to get into this chapter. So enjoy! Thanks for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions.

The AvengerJet landed on the launch pad of the tower.  Jarvis had the bots bring a wheelchair up to the deck.  Bruce convinced Loki to sit in the chair, citing that it would be easier to for him to hold Vali close if he was wheeled down to the med bay.  Once they all had gotten into the building, Bruce, Hela, Loki and Vali were heading down to the med bay.  Steve told the rest of the group to get cleaned up and changed and meet back in the conference room on the common floor. 

* * *

 

Bruce wheeled Loki into the med bay room, followed by Hela.   

“Can you get up on the exam table here?”  Bruce asked as he put the brake on the wheelchair. 

Hela stepped forward and took Vali from Loki as he stood and made his way to the exam table.  She handed the baby back as Bruce approached Loki.

“The other guy and I want you to know that you are safe here.  No one is going to hurt you or your baby.  Do you understand?”  Bruce asked gently.

Loki nodded his head as he cradled Vali closer.  Upon hearing Bruce’s statement ensuring Loki’s safety, a gold light shimmered around Hela as her armor and weapon faded away and was replaced with black gown with silver accents woven in. 

“I would like to check Vali out, just to make sure we don’t see any effects from being out in the cold.  Would you let me look him over?”  Bruce asked.

“Yes.”  Loki said softly.

“Why don’t you lay him down, beside you and we’ll take a look.”  Bruce suggested.

Loki laid the baby down and Bruce open the blanket, he was swaddled in.  He removed the sleeping gown that he was wearing that looked a little too big; leaving Vali with only a cloth diaper on his bottom.  There didn’t appear to be any signs of frostbite or hypothermia. 

“Jarvis, did any of the supplies that we requested arrive?”  Bruce asked the AI.  Tony had given Jarvis the task of tracking down basic baby supplies that could be delivered on short notice. 

“Yes, Dr. Banner.  I will have the boxes delivered to the med bay.” Jarvis replied.

“Thanks.”  Bruce replied as he continued with the examination of the baby. 

Bruce listened to the baby’s heart and lungs.  “Is the father the same species as you?”  Bruce asked.

There was a long pause before Loki answered.  “The father is a Midgardian.”  Loki stated.

Bruce just nodded his head as he turned the baby on his side and continued with the exam.  He weighed the baby as a large box made its way into the room, transported by a small bot that was used on these floors.  Bruce got out the disposable diapers that were in the box and explained to Loki how they worked compared to a cloth diaper.  He diapered Vali and pulled out a pastel blue nightgown and matching hat to put on the baby.  He wrapped him in a clean blanket and gave him back to Loki.  “I don’t see any signs of exposure or related problems.  He is a little small compared to human infants.  Loki, I’m assuming you didn’t receive any care while you were carrying him; were you adequately fed with what you were receiving in the prison?”  Bruce inquired.

“I was still considered a prince so my food rations were more than the standard prisoner receives in Asgard.  My magic helped sustain us but it exhausted my stores of energy.”  Loki answered. 

“Do you have any injuries that need to be looked at Loki?”  Bruce asked.  Loki shook his head. 

Bruce handed Loki a hospital gown.  “Can you change into this, so I can exam you as well?”    

Bruce pulled a curtain closed around the table and stepped out so that Loki could disrobe in relative privacy.  Hela stepped up to take her brother from her father as he began to change.

 Bruce pull the curtain back when Loki was finished and began a clinical examination of Loki’s hands and feet; looking for sign of frostbite on his extremities.

“I assure you Dr. Banner, the cold has not affected me.  My true nature was intended to handle far worse conditions than the land of our worshippers of old.”  Loki commented.

“If you don’t mind me asking…Thor told us about the artificial womb to carry the fetus; but how did you deliver him?”  Bruce asked as he guided Loki back to lie down on the table.  He gently examine Loki’s abdomen looking for any abnormalities; not that he was well-versed in Aesir or Jotun biology, mind you.  But, it helped put Hulk more at ease and kept him settled.  

“A birthing canal was created for delivery.  Once the birth was over, it sealed closed and disappeared. Hela was able to use the healing magic to dispose of the remnants of the created womb. I just needed the rest until my body recovered.” 

“That’s understandable.”  Bruce pulled the gown back down over Loki’s abdomen and slide the top of the gown down to examine the chest area.  He wanted to check for signs of clogged milk ducts, which could be quite painful until they cleared.  Seeing nothing standing out to him, other than the obvious, he replaced the top of the gown.  “I want you to stay in the med bay today so we can monitor you and the baby while you rest.  I want you to get plenty of fluids so that you do not become dehydrated from nursing.  You should get some sleep but if you want to bathe, first, we can find you some clean clothes to wear.”  Bruce explained.

“I would like to bathe after I feed Vali Heidir.”  Loki answered as he adjusted himself so he could feed the child.

“That sounds like a great idea.  You can bathe the baby as well.  We usually say not to submerge an infant until the umbilical cord stub falls off, but since he doesn’t have one, you should be fine.  But you’ve done this before, haven’t you?”  Bruce looked over at Hela.  Hela smiled back and gave her father a big grin.

“Yes, but it’s been quite a while.”  Loki replied with a smile for his daughter. 

I’ll find you some clothing and make sure the bed is ready in the other room.  I’ll be back after I check in with the team.  I want you eating too, to keep up your strength.”  Bruce left the room that Loki and Hela were in and checked the room next door.  The room was prepped and included an assembled bassinet next to the bed.  Jarvis had thought of everything they would need in a pinch.  He headed upstairs to get himself cleaned up and changed before he went to brief the team.

* * *

 

Once Cap had dismissed the team to cleanup before reconvening in the conference room, Clint headed to his floor in one of the elevators, alone.

Clint got off the elevator on his floor and proceeded to his bedroom and shut the door.  “Jarvis, initiate lockdown C for my room.”

“Lockdown initiated, Agent Barton.”  Jarvis said.

Clint fell to his knees and started breathing in panic gasps.  He leaned for forward bracing himself with his palms on the floor as he continued to pant for breath. 

After a few moments, Jarvis cut in.  “Agent Barton, you are showing signs of hyperventilation.  Follow my directions to get your breathing under control or I will have to lift the lockdown protocol and summon someone to help you.”

Clint nodded his head so the AI could see that he understood.

“Breathe in…2…3…4…5…. out…2…3…4…5…in…2…3…4…5…out…2…3…4…5.”  Jarvis commanded.  This went on for a couple of minutes until Clint was breathing at a satisfactory rate for Jarvis’s standards. 

Clint maneuvered so that he was leaning against his bed with his head cradled on the crumbled comforter at the foot of the bed.  Clint surprised himself that he kept it together long enough to make it to his room without arousing suspension from the rest of the team.  Clint sighed.  

“I still don’t know why _I_ kept it,” Clint said to himself after a few minutes.  He closed his eyes and laid there for a moment and then got up and made his way to the closet.  Tuck back behind extra gear was a wooden box.  He pulled it out and sat down, leaning against the extra pillows he had in there for we wanted to camp out in a secluded, tucked away spot.  He opened the box and looked in.  Amongst the random collection of odd trinkets and remembrances was a four-inch lock of raven black hair, secured together with a small piece of twine.  Clint picked it up and stared at it. 

He had found it in a compartment in his quiver a couple of days after the Chitauri battle, for some reason he couldn’t throw it out, so he put it in the box and let it be.  He had told Dr. Martin about it.  Loki had told him that on Asgard, closely knitted shield-brothers took a lock of hair from each other.  Loki explained that if the parties were separated by war or death, they would still have the essence of their shield-brother with them and it would give them strength.  Loki had asked Clint for a lock of hair.  Being under the control of the mind gem made this seem like a logical thing to request to Clint; he was Loki’s second in command and his top advisor; he was seeing to Loki’s needs, making sure he ate and rested.

When he shared with Dr. Martin that he wasn’t sure why he kept it in the first place; he suggested that Clint keep it until he knew; then he could make an informed decision about whether or not he should continue to keep it.

He needed to remember not to flip out.  He didn’t want to have to start going back to the shrink.  He needed to remember to think the situation through.  Just because Loki used a lock of hair doesn’t mean it was his that he used.  Hela has said on the flight that Loki said he loved the person that the hair came from; maybe it wasn’t his.  Maybe it was someone on Asgard.  Thor had asked Loki if the baby was named after the father; he didn’t answer but the look he gave Thor pointed to the answer being yes.  Clint’s name obviously wasn’t Vali Heidir.  He was probably jumping the gun in all this.  He needed to calm down and get himself together.  He needed to get back up to the team and see what the status of the situation was.  He put the lock of hair back in the box and tucked it back in its resting spot.

“Jarvis, you can end the lockdown of my room.”  He quickly showered and dressed and headed back up to the common floor.

* * *

 

Once the team was reassembled in the conference room; Steve began to debrief the situation with the team.  He told the team that he and Natasha had called Fury to brief him on the situation.  After the fiasco with the World Security Council launching a nuke on New York, SHIELD was able to break away from their control.  He was still Director of SHIELD and used Maria Hill and a very not-dead Phil Coulson as his top advisors.  The Avengers and SHIELD had a fairly good working relationship.  Natasha told the group that Fury asked to be kept in the loop with what was going on.

It was Bruce’s turn then to update the team. “Well, I’ve delivered babies in similar if not worse conditions than where they did and Vali seems to be in great shape, considering.”  Bruce stated.  “He’s alert and active.  He’s a bit small by human standards; 6lbs 7 oz. and 19 inches long.  Being that Loki received no prenatal care, that he was eating only what he was given in the prison and that the other parent is human; the baby’s size is understandable.  With proper nutrition and care, Vali should grow as he should.” 

“The baby-daddy’s human?”  Tony asked, eyes wide.

“Yes.  I asked him if the baby’s father was the same species as him and that’s when he told me that the other father was a ‘Midgardian.’”  Bruce confirmed.

Thor gave a slight nod of the head that only Natasha had caught. 

Clint’s nails dug into his palm as he fisted his hand under the table, away from the view of others.

“So what is our plan of action from here?”  Cap asked the group.

“I would like him to rest for at least the day.  Childbirth itself is strenuous; with the conditions that he dealt before and after, he needs some time to recuperate.  The wave of protectiveness coming from Hulk is almost overwhelming.”  Bruce gave his thoughts.

“I’ve noticed you’ve got a green hue to your eyes there, Big Green.”  Tony observed.

“I guess that I have obstructed the communication between the two of us, or I never really tried before.  He told you that he woke me up so I could see.  That’s exactly what it felt like, waking up, but like waking up in a dream.  I could hear and see everything going on around me, but I could control my body.  But, I could talk to Hulk and he talked to me.  It almost felt like some kind of telepathy.  Now, I feel that’s he’s pushed his way to the top and is looking out, but he isn’t pushing for control.  He has talked to me since we’ve been here; mainly about Loki and the baby. He…” Bruce stopped short…he looked down at the table and spoke with a slight hitch in his voice.  “He was happy when we saw the bassinette in the recovery room…because Vali would have a bed to sleep in and be warm.”  Bruce cleared his throat.  “Sorry, it’s been difficult to process everything that’s been going on.”

“Bruce, we appreciate what you’ve been doing.  Let us know how we can help, with anything.”  Steve reassured.

“So, J, apparently, you came through on the baby gear.”  Tony called out.

“Yes, sir, it appears so.”  The AI replied.  “Please let me know if something more needs to be ordered.” 

“So I think, we are at a stopping point for now.  I think we all need some rest.  Thor, do you think Loki would answer some questions in the morning.  I want to get a better handle on this situation and I think some direct information from him is needed.”  Steve explained.

“I plan to seek out my brother when we conclude out discussion.  I shall inform him of your wish for knowledge to make a more informed decision.”  Thor replied.

“Tell him we want to know who the hair donor was?”  Tony interjected.  “Get hair-donor instead of sperm-donor?”  Tony looked around the table, seeking a reaction.

“Damn, I thought that one was good.”  Tony pouted.  “Anyway, Jarvis will keep watch for any more energy fluctuations in case someone’s on the tail of the prison break.  He’ll also keep watch on said prison breakers.”

“Okay, everyone gets some rest.  Let’s regroup in about 7 hours.”  Steve dismissed the group.

Bruce caught up to Thor.  “Hey Thor, Loki mentioned wanting to bathe before he settled in to bed.  Did you want to see about helping him with that or did you want me to?  Bruce asked.

“I can assist my brother with his cleansing, Friend Bruce.  I am also indebted to you and your other self for the compassion and care you have shown my brother and new nephew.”  Thor answered, with a pat on Bruce’s back.

“Uh, thank you.”  Bruce replied.  “I have some soft pants and a shirt he can wear for now.”  Bruce handed Thor the clothes and proceeded to the elevator.

* * *

 

Thor was grateful for the intervention of Bruce’s berserker side when they were in the wilderness.  He was glad to have an ally in the protection of brother.  When the elevator opened he proceeded down the hall to the room that Jarvis had indicated Loki and Hela were in.

Thor saw the exhaustion on Loki’s face when he entered the room.

“Brother, the good doctor indicated that you would like to bathe before sleeping.  There is a large soaking tub in the next room over.  I can assist you with its use and maneuvering with your little one in tow.”  Thor said as he approached the exam table that Loki was reclining on. 

Loki thought for a minute.  “Yes Thor, I will accept your offer for assistance.” 

Thor helped Loki to the next room.  With the help of Jarvis, Thor drew a warm bath in the large soaking tub.  Loki carefully removed Vali’s clothes and diaper and handed the naked bundle to Thor while he disrobed.  Loki settled into the tub and Thor handed the little naked baby back to his parent.  Loki settled Vali onto his chest and the baby nestled down, listening to Loki’s heartbeat.  Thor proceed to retrieve various washing implements and soaps from the cabinet in the room.  He helped Loki to wash, since his hands were full with the dozing newborn. 

Thor was making Loki’s hair wet when Hela came into the room. 

“Uncle!  Father!  Look what I found!”  Hela said and she approached the tub, unfazed that her father was currently bathing; she did just help him give birth a day ago.    “The spirit in the palace said that this was for Vali to rest on while bathing.”  Hela produced what looked like a miniature partially reclined beach chair with a seat made of a soft mesh-like fabric that was blue with little orange fish.

Hela sat the chair into the water.  Loki gently placed Vali into the chair.  Vali looked around and gave out a perturb cry, disliking his removal from his comfy place cuddled up to Loki.  Loki used his hands to spread the warm water over Vali’s body.  Vali calmed down at the sensation of the water.  Loki buckled the belt to secure Vali into the seat and leaned back so that Thor could continue washing his hair.  Hela returned to the other room to explore the other baby items Jarvis had acquired.    

Thor and Loki talked about the Captain’s request for information.  Loki said he would consider answering questions they may have but, he would hear them first.

As Loki began to wash little Vali, discussion turned to the topic of his other father. 

“Brother, I think you should reveal the identity of Vali’s other father.  I think you need to do it before we leave for Alfheim.”  Thor said.

“Thor, I do not think that is a wise plan.”  Loki responded.  “I am most certain that he hates me.  It was not our intention to cause problems here and Hela and I hoped to remain on Midgard undetected.”

Thor chuckled at Vali’s reaction to being rinsed with the warm water.  “Loki if it was you, wouldn’t you want to know that you have a child.  Wouldn’t you want to experience these things, even if the child was unexpected?  I can already see how much joy this child is bringing you.  Shouldn’t his other father have that chance as well?”  Thor implored.

Loki looked up into Thor’s face with eyes cloudy with tears.

“Loki, I would let no harm come to you or Vali.  You have that assurance from Banner and Hulk as well.”  Thor held Loki’s head with one of his hands.  “Your soul needs to heal, Loki.  I think this would help.”

Loki wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head.  “I shall tell the other father, after we have rested.”

Thor helped Loki and Vali from the tub.  Vali was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and dried.  Loki redressed him in the blue nightgown and hat that Banner had pulled from the package of baby items.  Loki dried off and dressed in the borrowed soft pajamas Bruce had obtained for him.

They went to the room that Jarvis indicated that they could sleep.  Loki placed Vali in the bassinet and Thor helped him into the bed.

“Thor, return to your sleeping quarters, we shall be fine here.”  Loki told Thor.  Hela had made herself comfortable in a reclining sleeping chair that was in the room, having already shifting her outfit into something that was similar to the pajamas Loki was wearing.  Jarvis had sent a transport bot in with some snacks and drinks for the two of them.

The three bid each other a good rest before Thor retreated to his designated floor and they settled in for sleep.

* * *

 

Nick Fury sat at his desk with his fingers steepled as he continued his deep thoughts.  He had processed everything Rogers and Romanoff had shared with him and did a little research of his own.  He was surprised Stark or any of the other had come the conclusion he had yet.  To be fair, he was removed from the situation.  He had consulted with Hill and Coulson and they had agreed with him as well.

The proposal was complete and ready for consideration.

Fury placed a call.

“Yes, Director Fury?”  Stark’s AI answered the call that was placed on the secure line.

“I want to make an appointment to speak with your guest and then with the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The thin figure in the hospital bed with the frazzled hair and the sunken eyes was the not the same person that talked of real power, in the circular Hulk cage on the Helicarrier, a year ago.

When Loki saw Nick Fury in the doorway of the recovery room his worried eyes immediately went to his baby.

"I'm not here for him.  I'm here to talk to you."  Fury said as he strolled into the room with a folder tucked under his arm.  Hela made her way over and stood behind the bassinet, eyes tracking Fury's movement.  He made eye contact with her and gave nod as he took a seat in one of the chairs towards the foot of the bed.  

"Romanoff and Rogers have updated me on the status of their mission last night.  Needless to say, this was an unexpected turn of events."  He gestured to the baby.

"We did not plan to stay on Midgard."  Hela broke in.

Fury held his hand up to pause her talking.  "I understand you are going to seek sanctuary on your uncle's planet."

Loki nodded in agreement.

"I am prepared to offer you sanctuary here on Earth and protection from those who might pursue you."

Loki's eyes widened in response.  

"What is your price?"  Loki said softly.

"Information.  You tell us everything you know about who was really pulling the strings with the invasion last year and what kind of forces they have.  You give us as much intel as you have.  SHIELD will provide you and your child with safe housing and what needs you may have, along with protection."

Loki's voice broke as he asked, "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all.  It may not seem much to you.  But Earth is far behind in the knowledge of what's out there beyond us.  We know you weren't the one behind the invasion, we need to know who is.  I think we have put together a generous offer."  Fury passed the folder over to Loki that contained the proposal the he, Coulson and Hill has created to keep Loki on Earth and get as much information as possible from him.

“Why are you doing this?”  Loki whispered.

Fury got up out of his seat and strolled over to Vali’s bassinet.  The infant was awake and gazing at the world around him.  Fury looked down at him, studying him before saying, “Does he know?”

Startled by the question, Loki tore his eyes away from Vali and looked at Fury’s face.  “Does who know what?”

Fury gave a slight smile.  “Does Barton know that this is his baby, too?” 

Loki eyes widened and he stared in disbelief.

“Romanoff said you didn’t answer when Thor asked you if named the child after the other father.  But she said you looked full of guilt.  We have Norse history and mythology experts on hand now that we’ve had contact with both Thor and you.  We think the language you speak is what Old Norse is, here on Earth.  ‘Vali Heidir’… means ‘powerful hawk’.   I’m surprised none of the others figured it out yet.  I’ll assume from your reaction that Barton doesn’t know…yet.  May I?”  Fury gestured to the baby.

Loki nodded his head, still shaken that Fury knew Vali’s sire.

Fury gently picked Vali up and held him out as he looked into the baby’s face with a slight smile.  Vali’s bright eyes stared back.  Fury nestled Vali between his arm and his chest and used his free hand to caress the baby’s cheek.  “I’m doing this to give Barton a chance.  He’ll think that he’s going to be a shit father.  It’s not going to be true.   For the few years he had one,  _his_ father was shit.  He thinks he’s going to be like him.  He’s not.  He deserves a chance to find that out.” 

Fury placed the baby back in the bassinet.  “If you decide to take us up on our offer, we can have you set up whenever you’re ready.  Jarvis should be able to help you contact me when you’ve made a decision.”

Loki squeezed the folder in his hands as Fury walked out of the room.   

When he got into the hallway, Fury called out, “Jarvis, is Agent Barton on his floor?”

“Yes, Director Fury, he is.”  The AI replied.

“Let him know, I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clint was staring at the carpet while he was sitting on the sofa in the living room of his floor at the Tower when Nick stepped off the elevator.  He looked up as Fury approached.

“Barton.” Fury acknowledged.

“Sir.” Was the replied.

Fury took a seat in a chair across from where Barton was sitting. 

“Tell me, Barton,” Fury said after a few minutes, when Clint continued to stare at the carpet.

Clint looked up at Fury.  “Loki’s baby…I think…I think he’s mine.”  Clint blew out a breath as he raked his hand through his air.  “I think he’s my baby, too.”

“Why do you think he’s yours, son?”  Nick asked.

“I…I let Loki cut a lock of my hair.  I have one of his.  His daughter said he used hair from the other father to help make the baby.  A fucking magic baby.”  Clint shook his head.  “You don’t look surprised.”

“I’m not.  I am surprised Stark or one of the other didn’t figure it out too.  Boy’s named after you, Clint.  Vali Heidir…means ‘powerful hawk’”

Clint chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“SHIELD’s offering him and the baby sanctuary and protection in exchange for intel.  Pretty generous offer.  Hope he takes it.”  Nick said nonchalantly.

“Why would you do something like that?”  Clint asked.

“We can use the intel.  Don’t want to be caught off guard if we can help it.  Gives you a chance to be with your boy.”  Nick replied.

“I can’t be a father to that kid, Nick.  I don’t know how.”  Clint said starting to get upset. 

“Clint you’re going to be fine.  You can be a good father.”  Nick retorted.

“No, I can’t.  I don’t know what to do.  He doesn’t have to have me as a fuck-up dad.  He’s got Loki.  Loki knew I would fuck it up and he wasn’t going to tell me.  They got caught, they didn’t seek us out, they were going to leave.  He knew, he saw what was inside me.  He knew I couldn’t be a good father…he knew… he knew, he knew, he knew.”  Clint descended into hysterics.  He didn’t see Nick get out of his seat and sit next to him. 

Nick pulled Clint against him and held him snuggly with firm arms.  Clint broke out a loud sob and clutched tight to Nick. 

“Son, that boy down there is just as scared as you are and it’s not you he’s afraid of.”  Nick told him.  Clint continued to cling to Nick.  “You aren’t your father, Clint.  You don’t have to be him.” 

“The first time you did this for me, you became more of a father to me than he would ever be.”  Clint said as he relaxed into Nick’s hold.  “You probably don’t remember the first time you grabbed me like this.”

There was a moment’s pause and then Fury spoke.  “You were 19, it was that child sex ring we raided in Prague.  The building was rigged to blow.  We ran out of time and we wouldn’t let you go back in.  The building blew and I held you like this while you mourned for those 5 little souls we lost.”

“You mean while I cried like a baby.” Clint said halfway muffled by Nick’s leather jacket.

“I was proud of you then, I’m proud of you now.”  Nick squeezed Clint.

“I don’t know what to do.”  Clint pleaded.

“You’re going to go down to the med bay and meet your son.”  Nick told him.  “You’re going to help Loki agree to stay on Earth and you are going to be the best damn father to that kid.”

“My son.”  Clint chocked out a sob.

“Boy looks like you, too.  Little bit of Loki, but a lot of you.”  Nick told him. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes.  Fury pulled away.  “I’m going to meet with the rest of the team and tell them of SHIELD’s offer of sanctuary while you’re down with your boy.  I’ll tell them about you and him.”

They both stood and Fury made his way to the elevator, he glanced back before he stepped in.  “And son, I expect a visit from my grandchild fairly soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos, subscribing and bookmarking and leaving comments. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets his son for the first time.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. I got caught up in old X-men fics and then new X-men fics and then my Hela muse got pissed and I was attacked by a horde of plot bunnies. But I'm back and updates will be more frequent now.

Fury exited the elevator on the common floor of the Avengers Tower.  The others, except for Barton, had made their way to the area when Jarvis alerted them that Fury wanted to speak with them all.

He made his way over to where the Avengers were seating on sofas and chairs.

“I met with Coulson and Hill after I was briefed by Romanoff and Rogers early this morning.”  Fury began.  “They have agreed with my decision.” 

The Avengers listened intently, not knowing where Fury was headed with this line of conversation.

“I have offered Loki sanctuary on this planet; protection, housing, and the other needs for him and the baby.  All in exchange for as much intel he has about what threats still exist from the invasion as well as what else is out that we don’t know about.”  Fury continued.

“What has brought this about, Nick?”  Natasha asked.

 “We’re working blind here and that is scary as hell.  We have no idea what we are up against and how we can prepare for further threats.  The risk of providing sanctuary to Loki is far lower than the risk of continued ignorance of what is out there in the galaxy.”  Fury explained.

“Are we risking an intergalactic dispute by keeping Loki here, instead of returning him to Asgard?”  Steve asked.

“Sanctuary will be respected, especially if it is offered by the realm on which the invasion was perpetrated.”  Thor answers.

“This will also give Barton a chance to be a part of his son’s life.”  Fury threw in as an aside.  It took several seconds for that statement to process for the assembled group.

“WHAT?!” Steve cried.

“Barton is the baby daddy?!”  Tony yelled.

“How did you know?”  Thor asked calmly, contemplating how this occurred.

Fury leaned back in the chair as he explained.  “Romanoff reported that you asked Loki if he named the baby after the other father.  She said his expression turned somber and he did not deny it.  We have Old Norse experts employed now.  They said ‘Vali Heidir’ means ‘powerful hawk’.  I would say that pretty much narrows down who the child is named after.  Loki confirmed it.  I’m actually pretty surprised none you came up with that on your own.  You geniuses are slipping.”   

Fury rose from his chair.  “Barton should be down with Loki now.  Loki will be letting me know his decision, soon.  Keep me apprised of any changes to the current situation.”  He strolled over to the elevator as the others sat in stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

After Fury left his floor, Clint sat for several minutes settling his thoughts and processing what Nick had just told him.  He had work for Fury since he was 18, he trusted Nick’s judgement.  Sometimes it was harder to accept Nick’s judgement on matters that concerned life outside the field.  Few had ever seen the father figure that Clint saw in Nick Fury.  Nick had made Clint see that he was better than the ignorant trailer trash that he grew up believing he was.  He helped Clint realize a better purpose for himself; to do some good for the world instead of tearing it apart.

Bolstered by the encouragement, he got up from the sofa and made his way down to the med bay.

When he entered the recovery room where Loki was, he was surprised by Loki’s state.  The first word that came to mind was tired; Loki just looked tired, exhausted from everything.  Loki had just laid the baby into the bassinet and was climbing back into the hospital bed. 

Loki was startled when he saw Clint.  He eyes widened but then he looked down at his lap in shame as he curled in on himself. 

“Fury told me.  I think I knew.  But, Fury told me.”  Clint said.  Loki just nodded his head as he continued to stare at his hands in his lap. 

Clint looked over at the baby.  An awkward silence descended on the room.  Clint looked back over at Loki, not sure what to say.

Hela came in the room from around the corner with some linens in her hands.  She placed them on the chest on the wall beside Vali’s bassinet.  She looked at her father and then over to Clint.  She smiled at him.  “Would you like to hold him?”

Clint looked worried for a moment.  He took a steadying breath.  “Um…yeah…Yeah I would.”

Hela scooped up her baby brother from the bassinet and walked to Clint.  She placed the baby in the crook of his arm and gently moved his arms and hands into position to show him how to hold the boy.  She walked out of the room again as quietly as she entered. 

"Hi little guy."  Clint looked down on the tiny baby in his arms.  "I'm your daddy." He said, voice breaking.

Loki looked up at Clint as his eyes filled with tears and he sobbed out a broken, "I'm sorry."  He gasped as he sobbed again.  “I didn’t want to be alone anymore.  I love him.  Please….Please don’t take him away from me.  I’m sorry.”

"I believe you."  Clint said sincerely.  “I’m not going to take him away from you.”  Clint walked over and sat on the edge of Loki’s bed, still holding the baby.  “He’s beautiful.”

Loki looked at the baby as a genuine smile graced his tired face.

“Are you going to take Fury up on the offer and stay?”  Clint asked.

Loki looked away, staring down at the tiled floor.  “I am not sure.” 

Several moments of silence passed. 

“I think I started to love him as soon as I saw him.”  Clint said quietly.

Loki looked up into Clint’s eyes, searching for either sincerity or the lie.  “You would…you would wish to see him more?”

“Yeah.”  Clint said softly.  “I think I want to try to be his daddy….I think…I think I can be his daddy.  If you’ll let me.” 

Tears poured down Loki’s cheeks.  “The Norns will have truly smiled down upon Vali, if you wish to be a part of his life.  I…I never imagined that you would want to.  I thought that since you hated me; you would in turn despise Vali.”

“I don’t think that I hate you, Loki.  I’m not sure what I feel, but it isn’t hate.”  Clint said confidently.  “I want you to consider taking Fury up on his offer.  Stay here on Earth.  Let me help with Vali.  I’ll make sure that Fury has someplace nice for you to live.  Is your daughter going to be settling with you if you stay?” 

I’m not sure.  She was going to stay with us on Alfheim. Now with this new possibility present, it may change what she feels she needs to do.”  Loki told him.

“We can make sure that there is room for her too, if you three stay together.”  Clint told him.  He lightly stroked Vali’s cheek as the baby gazed up at him.  “I can’t believe he’s mine.”

“Thank you.”  Loki told him.  “Thank you for not spurning him and his existence.”

“No.  I couldn’t do that.  Now that I saw him…I could never to that to my little guy, here.”  Clint leaned down and kissed Vali’s forehead.   

Loki regarded Clint as he held Vali and contemplated the decision he needed to make.  After several minutes of watching Clint caress Vali and talk softly to him, he spoke. 

“I think I shall stay on Midgard and agree to the terms that your director as laid out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a tumblr page... http://summerlovejls.tumblr.com


End file.
